


I Live Now 'Cause The Bad Die Last

by Ex-InternofSHIELD (SpawnofHades)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Mentions of the nogitsune, Set sometime after season 5 ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpawnofHades/pseuds/Ex-InternofSHIELD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don't fear you.” Somehow it was a comfort to Stiles, hearing Liam say that, even if every part of him was screaming that he should, that he’s killed people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live Now 'Cause The Bad Die Last

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this au where Stiles and Mason are motherfucking wizards. This and two other fics are set in it. Might be more, idk.  
> Title is from "Could Have Been Me" by The Struts. Side note to that, this is apart of a series/collection of short storied because this song makes me feel things.

“I don't fear you.” Somehow it was a comfort to Stiles, hearing Liam say that, even if every part of him was screaming that he should, that he’s killed people. He almost killed Scott, his best friend. He was the reason Allison was dead. No matter how much his Dad told him that it wasn't him, it was the nogitsune, Stiles knew apart of him what one as well. A part of him could still do it too, wipe out the entire planet without breaking a sweat. If Deaton was right on just how powerful he was, the only one that could actually compete with him was Mason.  
That was something that scared Stiles more than anything. That the nogitsune could have used him to do whatever it wanted to do. And there was really only one person who could have stopped it. He wouldn't have known what to do either. Plenty of fuel for a panic attack.  
“Should.” Liam raised an eyebrow at Stiles, eyes gaining a gold tint. He could feel his own turning bright green, the candles behind Liam lit, too tall of a flame than Stiles wanted. “You think you could kill me? I could make you not exist.” Probably could too, if he had the right training. “I could wipe out the universe with a damn sneeze. Trust me, I'm not afraid of you.”  
The younger werewolf stepped closer to him, too close for Stiles’ comfort. The only other werewolf besides Scott to do this was Derek, which usually ended with him getting acquainted with the nearest wall, and not in a good way. A hand wrapped around his hip as Liam let out a soft growl. “I've killed people.”  
Liam nuzzled his head into the crook between Stiles’ chin and chest, nose pressing into the hollow of his collarbone. “Don’t care. Said you were better.” Stiles was about to protest, instead cut off by Liam’s lips against his. Not exactly where Stiles expected this to be going, at least not fully. Better than being pressed face-first into a wall. His back bumped against his door, however.  
“I don't fear you.”


End file.
